Drinking Buddies
by Vivichan10
Summary: OS CaptainSwan et OutlawQueen, sous des aspects de SwanQueen (amies) ... Se déroule juste après le 4x18. Regina veut oublier que Zelena a pris sa place auprès de Robin et Emma veut oublier qu'elle vient de tuer Cruella. Quoi de mieux que de se trouver un drinking buddy et noyer leur chagrin dans l'alcool? Disons que cette soirée restera dans la mémoire de Storybrooke... Enjoy! *-*


**Hello !**

 **Quand je vous disais que j'allais revenir très vite ! Bon je l'avoue, je l'avais déjà en réserve…**

 **Voici un OS un peu particulier, on pourrait croire qu'il s'agit de SwanQueen, or à la fin on peut voir qu'il s'agit plutôt d'OutlawQueen et de CaptainSwan et que je suis plutôt fan de la relation AMICALE qu'ont Regina et Emma et que je voulais mettre en avant ici… bref ! Cet OS est parti d'un grand délire avec une amie sur la chanson « I got an hangover » ainsi que la scène entre Emma et Regina qui se font interrompre par Henry avant même d'avoir commencé leurs verres… Voilà, je n'ai plus rien à dire, mis à part : Enjoy and Review ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

 **Ah si j'allais oublier : rien de l'univers de OUAT ne m'appartient !**

* * *

Drinking Buddies

Le Granny n'avait jamais été si calme, il n'y avait en effet, qu'une paire d'habitués qui tentaient de noyer leur solitude dans l'alcool. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur le bruit d'une clochette. Personne ne releva la tête, surement parce que après un certain degré d'alcoolémie même ce bruit désagréable ne les atteignait plus. La personne qui venait de rentrer n'était autre que Regina Mills, maire de la ville de Storybrooke. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si aucune de ses connaissances étaient dans les parages, elle avait tout sauf besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Elle se sentait comme dirait-on, au plus bas de moral et ne voulait qu'oublier l'espace d'une soirée tous ses malheurs. Oublier que son âme sœur, Robin Hood, était loin d'elle et avec une autre femme. Certes, elle devait aller le retrouver pour le sauver des griffes de sa diabolique frangine, mais elle avait peur que la distance n'ai effacé dans l'âme de Robin, tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Connaissant Zelena, celle-ci ne devait pas avoir manqué de foutre le bazar dans leur histoire déjà compliquée. C'est pourquoi elle voulait prendre un peu de bon temps avant de revenir à la dure réalité où les méchants n'ont pas de fin heureuse.

Elle s'installa au bar et d'un signe de tête demanda à Ruby de venir prendre sa commande. La jolie petite brune ne se posait même pas de questions, après tout depuis neuf semaine Regina avait passé presque toutes ses soirées assise là à noyer son chagrin dans un verre ou deux. Mais ce soir-là, elle remarqua bien que Regina était à bout, elle allait surement boire un peu plus que de raison. Ruby s'approcha alors avec le sourire le plus gentil dont elle était capable :

-Bonsoir Regina, je vous sers quelque chose ?

-Un double Whisky, merci...

-Vous commencez fort, vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir commencer avec un bon verre de cidre ?

-Si je viens ici ce n'est pas pour du cidre, vous savez comme moi que je pourrai faire un commerce avec tout celui que j'ai dans ma cave personnelle, alors occupez-vous de vos affaires, et apportez moi à boire !

-Bien, Madame le Maire... Tout de suite.

Ruby se tourna vers l'arrière-boutique où se trouvait l'alcool un verre à la main, mais Regina lui dit avec un ton auquel on ne pouvait rien refuser :

-Apportez-moi toute la bouteille, vous aurez moins de route à faire !

Quelques secondes plus tard Ruby revenait avec la bouteille et le verre :

-Voilà pour vous, je le mets sur votre compte, la dernière fois vous ne saviez même plus que nous étions dans ce monde et que la monnaie de ce pays était le dollar et non pas l'écu...

Regina leva la tête de manière à faire comprendre qu'elle supportait encore les railleries, mais plus pour longtemps. Elle empoigna la bouteille et se servit un verre plein, verre qu'elle porta directement à la bouche. Le liquide coula le long de sa gorge laissant une trace brulante. Elle avait beau dire que cela ne lui faisait rien, elle n'était pas habituée à l'alcool fort, elle grimaça donc en tentant de le cacher à Ruby et Granny qui la regardaient du coin de l'œil. Elle n'avait pas le moins besoin du monde de leur pitié. Bien vite elle finit ce premier verre, la tête lui tournait légèrement et elle sentait son visage se réchauffer progressivement.

La clochette de l'entrée tinta et la reine leva la tête, quelle ne fût sa surprise quand elle reconnut dans cette blonde toute pale la Sauveuse. Elle tenta de cacher son visage dans ses cheveux, mais elle était grillée. Emma s'assit juste à côté d'elle. Elle ne dit pas un mot, mais elle mit son visage entre ses mains. Regina ne se croyait pas vraiment capable d'empathie, mais le désespoir dans lequel se trouvait Emma la touchait, c'est pourquoi elle lui demanda :

-Est-ce que tout va bien, Emma ? Vous ne semblez pas être dans le meilleur de votre forme.

-J'ai tué pour la première fois de ma vie...

-Oh, oui je me rappelle aussi de la première fois.

Emma releva la tête un léger sourire se dessinant sur son visage tiré :

-Vous parlez de ca comme un bon vieux souvenir...

Regina lui rendit son sourire et la laissa continuer, après tout c'était ca le rôle d'une amie, d'écouter l'autre sans la bousculer :

-Je l'ai tuée et j'ai fait la seule chose que Gold attendait de moi, je suis tellement stupide ! Maintenant tout le monde pense que je vais devenir noire : Henry, Killian, mes parents... En parlant d'eux, je n'arrive toujours pas à leur pardonner ce qu'ils m'ont fait, mais en même temps je sais que s'il s'était agi d'Henry j'aurais fait de même et encore pire pour le sauver. Je suis dans une impasse des plus totales et j'ai besoin de boire.

-Très bonne parole, un verre pour mon amie, Granny !

Ladite personne apporta un verre en priant pour elle-même que ces deux femmes ne fassent pas de dégâts dans son café. Emma prit la bouteille et se servit, ainsi qu'à Regina une rasée d'alcool. Prenant le verre plein dans sa main elle le leva et porta un toast :

-Aux amies désespérées dans notre genre ! Cul sec !

-Désespérée ! Parlez pour vous...

Emma lui lança un regard qui voulait tout dire et Regina finit par trinquer et boire son verre avec un léger sourire. Une chose était sûre, leur soirée ne venait que de commencer...

Deux ou trois cadavres de bouteilles trainaient sur le comptoir du bar, Emma et Regina avaient totalement perdu la tristesse qui régnait encore dans leurs yeux quelques heures plus tôt, à la place de cela on pouvait lire une certaine fébrilité et un grand sourire inconscient. Emma qui tenait dans sa main une cannette de bière lança à sa camarade de buverie :

-Et si on faisait un jeu ?

-Du moment que ce n'est pas le jeu de la bouteille ou celui de NE SOIS PAS UN HEROS, tout me va...

-Hmm... Action et vérité !

-J'avais oublié de mentionner celui-ci...

-Non non non, vous avez dit oui ! Je commence...

La voix de la Sauveuse se perdit dans un rire un peu ahuri, mais elle continua pour ne pas perdre l'occasion de faire rager la mairesse :

-Action ou vérité ?

-Même si je vais certainement le regretter action,

Ce disant elle faillit tomber de sa chaise mais se rattrapa à temps à Emma qui elle-même n'était pas bien stable. Celle-ci fit mine de réfléchir, mais bien sur elle avait déjà tout planifié dans sa tête pour ce jeu. Gardant encore un peu le suspense elle fit un sourire sadique et finit par lâcher :

-Je vous mets au défi de chanter une chanson debout sur le bar !

-Du moment qu'elle ne casse rien, murmura Granny en débarrassant tout ce qui pouvait être cassé.

Regina se leva de sa chaise et demanda de l'aide pour monter sur le bar, une fois à son sommet elle enleva sa veste qu'elle balança dans la salle sur un pauvre vieux qui s'était endormi au bout de son deuxième verre. Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et chercha dans ses musiques quelque chose de convenable. La salle attendait impatiemment ses prouesses, c'est pourquoi elle opta finalement pour une chanson de circonstances :

-I got an hangover, oh oh, i've been dinking to much for sure!

Elle commença même à danser, mais dû se résoudre à arrêter aux vues du manque d'équilibre dont elle était dotée à cet instant précis. Emma après quelques phrases et un verre de plus, vint la rejoindre sur le refrain. A la fin de la chanson, se rendant compte de ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire, elles descendirent du comptoir, légèrement honteuses. Regina qui en voulait un peu à Emma de ce gage, ne masqua pas son plaisir en murmurant :

-Action ou vérité, Swan ?

Tout en déglutissant face à l'expectative de ce qui l'attendait, Emma dit de manière quasi inaudible :

-Vérité...

-Ah, on fait moins sa fière hein !? Eh bien, je me demandais... votre meilleure partie de jambes en l'air, c'était comment, quand et avec qui ?

-C'est moi ou ça fait trois questions ?

-Contentez-vous de répondre Miss Swan !

-Hier soir, avec Killian, notre première fois, dans la cale du Jolly Roger...

Emma dit cette phrase tellement vite qu'une personne qui ne suivait pas la conversation attentivement n'aurait pas pu comprendre la moitié de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Pour se redonner du courage elle se servit un petit verre de Martini. Regina la regardait avec de grands yeux et elle finit par rompre le silence un peu gênant qui s'était installé entre elles un peu bruyamment :

-C'était votre première fois !? je peux savoir ce que vous attendiez !

-Chhhhuuut ! dit Emma en faisant mine de regarder autour si personne ne les écoutait, elle répondit ensuite à Regina, on voulait juste attendre le bon moment...

-Ca pour un bon moment... et bien pour moi ce serait certainement avec Robin dans le caveau... On l'a fait deux fois de suite ! dit-elle en montrant ses doigts, qui affichaient pourtant le chiffre trois, c'est pourquoi elle se corrigea, bon d'accord, peut être bien trois fois... C'était de la pure folie !

Emma qui désormais trinquait pour toutes les raisons possibles, leva son verre en disant :

-Aux meilleures jambes...euh...parties de jambes en l'aiiiiirr ! WHOOOO !

Regina répondit à ce toast par un magnifique éclat en sanglots :

\- EUHH...Ce n'est pas juste ! Il me maaaaanque tellement !

-Hey, Regina, tu vas bientôt le retrouver, s'il y a bien un truc que toi et moi savons c'est que les âmes sœurs se retrouvent toujours quoi qu'il arrive. Et si je ne me trompe pas, tu as prévu un petit voyage à New York, non ?

La mairesse se moucha bruyamment, avant d'accepter ce que venait de lui dire la Sauveuse. Oui, elle allait finalement avoir son bien mérité fin heureuse.

Ruby vint interrompre leur petite soirée, elle leur dit l'air légèrement désolé:

-Nous allons fermer, est ce que vous avez besoin que j'appelle quelqu'un pour venir vous chercher ?

La réponse des deux amies fut catégorique :

-NON !

-Ok ok, voilà vos mentaux, faites attention à vous !

Les deux amies sortirent du dinner titubant un peu, s'appuyant l'une sur l'autre pour ne pas tomber. Elles riaient de tout et de rien, totalement décoiffées et totalement pétées. Heureusement ou malheureusement, cela dépend du point de vue, Regina eut la bonne idée de proposer à la blonde un dernier verre chez elle. Bien que totalement bourrées, les deux femmes n'étaient pas totalement folles jusqu'au point de prendre la voiture pour y aller. C'est pourquoi elles marchaient au milieu de la rue totalement vide vue l'heure avancée qu'il était. A un moment, Regina s'arrêta pour enlever ses chaussures à talon inconfortables pour une longue marche. Elle les prit dans ses mains et se mit à courir comme une folle. Emma lui cria de faire attention, mais quelques secondes après la brune se retrouvait la tête la première dans un buisson. Elle se releva et partit d'un rire incontrôlable. Bientôt Emma la rejoint dans l'herbe et toutes les deux regardèrent les étoiles, mais bien vite le froid se fit sentir, ce qui leur rendit un tantinet de lucidité pour se trainer jusqu'à la maison de la mairesse. Arrivées devant la porte de la blanche bâtisse, l'ancienne Evil Queen, se mit à chercher désespérément ses clefs dans les grandes poches du manteau qu'elle portait, mais :

-Et merde ! Je n'ai pas les clefs ! Elle s'apprêtait à enfoncer la porte quand la blonde l'arrêta d'une exclamation :

-Oh, mais attends... C'est mon manteau que tu portes !

La brune se retourna, des éclairs dans les yeux :

-Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt !?

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle dévêtit Emma et chercha ces fichues clefs. Au bout de quelques tentatives sans succès, à cause de l'état dans lequel elle était, elle réussit à ouvrir la grande porte de son manoir. Les deux femmes entrèrent et allèrent directement vers la cuisine où se trouvait une délicieuse bouteille à l'âge mûr.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Emma la déboucha et porta directement le goulet à sa bouche :

-Emma ! C'est un grand cru !

-Raison de plus, les meilleures choses se testent toujours directement à la bouche, n'est pas Regina.

Le double sens de cette phrase fit rougir Regina qui vola au secours de sa bouteille en donnant un beau verre à Emma qui ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. La blonde se laissa choir au sol et demanda :

-Plutôt que du vin, tu n'aurais pas une bonne vielle bière par hasard ?

-Non, on est raffinée ou on ne l'est pas...

-Merci du compliment, tant pis, va pour le pinard ! dit-elle en tendant son verre.

Regina vint s'installer aux côtés d'Emma et ensembles elles finirent la bouteille, quand cela fut fait, aucune des deux n'avait le courage de descendre à la cave pour aller chercher une nouvelle et encore le moins de bouger pour aller se coucher. C'est pourquoi elles se couchèrent à même le sol. Regina, à l'aide d'un peu de magie fit apparaitre des couvertures et quelques oreillers. Chacune s'installa comme elle le pouvait sur le carrelage de la cuisine, quand ce fût le cas, Emma éteint la lumière avec le pied et dit dans un bâillement profond :

-Ahhh... Nous allons surement le regretter demain, mais c'était une super soirée, bonne nuit _drinking buddy_!

-Bonne nuit Emma, bien sûr tout cela reste entre nous...

-Hmmm, la blonde ronflait déjà et bientôt Regina la rejoint au pays de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, Henry qui avait passé une très bonne nuit grâce à l'idée de génie qu'il avait eu, se réveilla de bonne heure. Cette idée géniale, avait été de faire ce que sa mère, Regina, n'avait pas encore osé faire, il avait appelé Robin et lui avait tout expliqué : le fait que Marianne était en fait Zelena, que Regina était au comble du désespoir, ainsi que tout ce qui s'était passé à Storybrooke depuis son départ. Robin n'avait pas été long à comprendre la situation critique, il avait promis à Henry qu'il s'occuperait de Zelena et qu'il le retrouverait aux limites de la ville au matin accompagné de Roland.

Henry se leva donc de très bonne humeur, il était si content de la surprise qu'il réservait à Regina. Il descendit à pas de loups vers la cuisine pour remplir son ventre avant de quitter la maison. Il sursauta quand il vit ses deux mères au sol, un cadavre de bouteille à leurs côtés. Il comprit que mieux valait ne pas les réveiller et il allait devoir un peu changer ses plans.

Toujours en silence, il quitta sa maison et dès qu'il fût dehors il sortit son téléphone et composa un premier numéro :

-Allo ?

-Allo Henry, tout va bien ? Je ne suis pas très loin de la ville. Tout s'est bien passé, Zelena n'est plus en état de nuire...

-Oui, ça va, mais... je pense que vos retrouvailles vont être un peu pimentées...

-Eclaire moi, dit Robin s'attendant à tout sauf à ce qu'allait lui dire Henry.

-Eh bien, mes deux mamans ont un peu abusé d'alcool... Je pense que l'on va devoir faire usage de sauts d'eau et d'une bonne dose d'aspirines pour la gueule de bois qu'elles vont avoir.

Robin éclata de rire et rassura Henry en lui assurant que ce n'était pas franchement le pire qu'il ait jamais vécu. Il lui demanda de se dépêcher pour venir le chercher, il était très impatient de retrouver sa bien-aimée, même avec un taux d'alcoolémie trop élevé.

Henry raccrocha et composa un second numéro, après quelques sonneries dans le vide, le petit ami de son autre mère lui répondit. Henry fit lieu de sa découverte matinale et demanda à Hook de les rejoindre pour les aider ainsi que de prévenir les Charmings afin qu'ils viennent pour s'occuper du petit Rolland sans qu'ils ne sachent rien de la petite soirée de Regina et d'Emma. Hook répondit positivement et laissa Henry s'occuper de faire rentrer Robin dans la ville. Ce qu'il s'empressa de faire.

Les trois hommes regardaient les deux femmes au sol. Aucun d'eux ne savait comment faire pour les réveiller sans risquer de griller directement. Perplexes, ils tournaient en rond n'osant pas être celui qui prendrait la décision de mettre fin au repos des deux amies. Ce fut finalement Hook à avoir une petite idée :

-Bon on va essayer de n'en réveiller qu'une à la fois, ça sera plus facile à gérer. On commence par Emma, disons que j'ai déjà eu l'expérience d'elle qui avait bu dans la forêt enchantée...

-Je croyais que tu étais le seul à être ivre... remarqua Henry.

Killian ne prêta pas attention à cette remarque, et s'abaissa aux côtés de la Sauveuse :

-Hey _Love,_ est-ce que ça va ?

-Que... Qu'est-ce que... Oh mon dieu !

Sur ces mots, elle retomba sur son oreiller, puis marmonnant dans celui-ci elle ajouta :

-Mal à la tête, mais qu'est ce qui nous a pris !? Je lui ferais payer à Regina, c'est elle qui a insisté pour qu'on continue à boire après l'action vérité !

-Vous avez fait un action vérité, il faudra absolument que tu m'explique absolument tout, princesse ! s'exclama Hook

-Disons que c'est un peu flou...

-Oh…petite menteuse, je sais que tu te rappelles absolument de tout ! Continua le pirate.

-Peut-être, mais d'abord donne-moi quelque chose pour ma tête !

-Vos désirs sont des ordres, je vais t'emmener te coucher dans mon bateau, je dois bien avoir de trois petits trucs pour le mal de mer qui devraient t'aider.

Ce disant, le pirate prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et l'emporta avec un air entendu pour les deux autres qui regardaient maintenant Regina. Robin s'accroupit près d'elle et plaçant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer :

-Mon dieu, j'avais presque oublié comment elle était belle. C'est la première fois que je la vois dormir et sincèrement cette image est la perfection même !

Henry souriait à pleines dents, à son tour il s'abaissa près de sa mère :

-Maman, réveille-toi ! J'ai une surprise pour toi !

-Hum...si ce n'est pas Robin, je ne pense pas que ça vaille la peine que je me réveille... je crois qu'il y a la musique allumée quelque part, j'ai la tête qui fait boom boom boom... dit Regina sans même ouvrir un œil.

-Et si la surprise qu'Henry te réserve est vraiment formidable ? demanda Robin avec un sourire un entendant la voix pâteuse de Regina, qui comme tout le reste lui avait manqué.

La réaction fut immédiate, la brune ouvrit les yeux et n'y croyant pas elle faillit tomber à la renverse. Les mots lui manquaient et du coup elle laissa son corps ce qu'il savait être bon, elle leva son bras et sa main décrivit tout le contour du visage de Robin. Son autre main prit la sien et un merveilleux sourire se dessina sur son visage :

-Robin ? Voilà que j'ai des hallucinations, faut sérieusement que j'arrête ce genre de sorties avec la Sauveuse ! Je pense que je vais l'étriper...

-Je ne suis pas une hallucination Regina, c'est moi, Robin !

Regina fondit alors sur ses lèvres et se mit à pleurer de joie tout contre lui. Mais bien vite la tête lui tourna et elle dut se laisser retomber sur le sol. Henry se leva et apporta un verre d'eau, un comprimé d'aspirine et des lunettes de soleil. Regina accueilli le tout avec un léger sourire, mais toute son attention était portée sur l'homme de sa vie qui la couvrait d'attentions. Elle s'inquièterait plus tard de tous les détails de sa venue, pour l'instant tout ce qui l'importait était qu'il était là tout près d'elle. Elle lui souriait et il lui répondait par un sourire encore plus grand, si bien qu'elle avait presque oublié sa terrible gueule de bois. Quand elle fut assez certaine qu'il s'agissait bien de Robin elle lui demanda du regard de l'aider à se relever.

Celui-ci lui tendit la main et la soutint jusqu'à l'entrée de la cuisine, c'est là que ses jambes cédèrent et à la seconde même Robin la tenait déjà dans ses bras. Henry lui fit comprendre qu'il allait sortir pour rejoindre ses grands-parents, leur laissant ainsi tout l'espace dont ils auraient besoin pour se retrouver. Robin le remercia de la tête et escalada les escaliers avec sa belle qui lui souriait béatement dans les bras. Arrivés dans sa chambre, il la déposa tendrement sur le grand lit et s'empressa de lui enlever les chaussures qu'elle avait remises quelques minutes plus tôt. Ensuite il lui demanda s'il pouvait lui enlever ses vêtements afin qu'elle se sente plus à l'aise. Regina, acquiesça, pas mécontente qu'il la déshabille. Une fois cette opération achevée, il l'installa sous les couvertures et l'embrassa sur le front en lui murmurant de se reposer. Il avait presque atteint la porte quand elle l'arrêta :

-Robin ! Est-ce que tu peux rester avec moi, je n'ai pas envie de rester seule encore une seule minute de plus.

-Bien sûr ma reine, je suis là. Il s'installa alors à ses côtés et la prenant dans ses bras musclés il lui dit encore, je ne partirais plus jamais. Je n'ai vécu qu'en suspension depuis que je t'ai laissé ici seule, et je sais que je t'ai beaucoup fait souffrir... Je voudrais me racheter, mais je ne vois pas comment...

-Et bien, tu pourrais commencer par rester dormir ici tout le restant de notre vie... ce lit est bien trop grand quand on est toute seule... tu vois j'ai même fini par dormir dans ma cuisine !

Robin rit à cette dernière touche de plaisanterie et à l'aide de nombreux petits baisers dans le cou il lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de bouger, il ajouta même :

-J'ai même une meilleure idée, nous pourrions envisager de passer à l'étape supérieure... tu sais je ne suis plus marié, alors... vu que tu es la femme de ma vie...

Regina se retourna et avec un sourire des plus doux elle l'embrassa en répondant positivement à la proposition de celui qu'elle pouvait maintenant appeler son fiancé. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et s'endormit quasi immédiatement. Peu de temps après Robin s'endormit aussi, un sourire peint sur les lèvres et les bras autour de la taille de sa douce Regina.

The End

* * *

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Vivichan10**


End file.
